puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corona Reef (Meridian)
Corona Reef is an outpost island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Bodega ; Furnisher : Corona Collectibles Government Corona is currently controlled by Get Off My Lawn, governed by Andrix. History Corona Reef was originally located on the Viridian Ocean. A rock next a palm to the south-east part of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Nazdar." Pay for Play sold Corona Reef to The Crown on the 30th of January 2006 for 500 thousand Pieces of Eight. The Crown transferred Corona Reef to Pride of the Pacific on the 5th of June 2006. Royal Pain transferred Corona Reef to Viridian Avengers on the 18th of December 2006. Corona Reef was later controlled by Awakened Death, and was governed by Brucee. Blockades : 2005-7-16, Pay for Play took Corona Reef in a blockade contested by and , and was the first Viridian blockade requiring a fourth round. Fear and Loathing's absence from the blockade was made in agreement with the Ocean Masters due to an "accidental" war chest drop made by Sabreclawe, a new royal. The Ocean Masters compensated Fear and Loathing 5,000 PoE of the war chest value. : 2005-9-11, Pay for Play defended Corona Reef from The Incredibles. The Incredibles did not seriously contest Corona Reef after round one. : 2005-9-24, Pay for Play defended Corona Reef from Navy of the Dead by ramming the attacker's last remaining cutter with a war brig. : 2005-12-3, Pay for Play successfully defended Corona Reef from The Borg in a three round sinking blockade. : 2006-10-7, Pride of the Pacific successfully defended Corona Reef from Rage of Heaven in a five round blockade, winning three rounds. : 2006-11-12, Free Universe Federation attacked and took control of the island from Pride of the Pacific in a 3 round sinking blockade. : 2006-11-28, Royal Pain attacked and took control of the island from Free Universe Federation in a 5 round sinking blockade. Ellipse also dropped a chest and won a round. : 2007-2-4, Viridian Avengers successfully defended Corona Reef from The Blood Line within 3 rounds of a sinking blockade. : 2007-6-24, Viridian Avengers successfully defended Corona Reef from Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness within 3 rounds of the first blockade on Corona Reef by a Brigand King. : 2007-09-09, Chthonic Horde won Corona Reef by defeating Viridian Avengers in a fiercly contested, 5 round sinking blockade. Viridian Avengers soundly defeated Chthonic Horde in rounds 1 and 2 with the Chthonic Horde returning the favor in rounds 3 and 4. In the end, Chthonic Horde won round 5 by 14 points, the closest round of the blockade, giving the Brigand Kings their first blockade victory on the Viridian Ocean. : 2007-09-22, Viridian Avengers won back Corona Reef by defeating Chthonic Horde by winning 3 of 4 rounds of a sinking blockade. : 2009-03-31, Imperial Coalition defended Corona Reef against Rebellious Uprising after the island was transferred to them previously. : 2010-06-20, Dragon Lords successfully defended Corona Reef from Azarbad the Great and The All-Consuming Flame. The All-Consuming Flame's strength 5 fleet was destroyed halfway through round 2 with Dragon Lords only suffering the loss of a Dhow and a Sloop.